Ablaze
by LoveAves
Summary: Isabella and Edward's path cross in the commission of a devious plan. Will love and lust prevail? Or will it all go up in smoke? Succubus meets Incubus... Oneshot x OOC x Smut x Vampires.


I see him long before he sees me.

The man I've heard so much about. An enigma that I was tasked with unraveling, luring in. A strong jawline that was like a tribute to the classic noble looks of a bygone era to which he once belonged. A standout in this rather beautiful crowd.

I felt demanding eyes bore the side of my face, instinct forcing me to look away from my target to inspect the potential threat.

Felix salacious smirk and blood-red eyes gave me one last look and affirming nod before he slipped into the city shadows. No doubt sprinting to the nearby private airstrip that had taken us here from Volterra. A risk I didn't want to chance, but he insisted on accompanying me as far as he could go without alerting _him_.

My shiny deep chestnut brown hair sways in big loose curls as I stroll a ways behind Edward Cullen into Q Nightclub. The wind off of the Puget Sound forces my scent away from his heightened sense of smell, while flourishing me with his decadent scent.

One look at my vampiric beauty and skin tight silk LBD, the oversized bouncer lifts the rope, much to the anger of disgruntled line. I am assaulted by the smells and sounds of humans in different stages of courting and sex. My mouth pools with venom due to the aroma of pumping blood. Scantily clad, drunk and high, they are unaware of the two dangerous predators in their midst.

Men look but don't touch, their self-preservation sensing that I am not a ditzy mouse to be taken advantage of. My confidence & allure attractive but my strength and dominating aura too much for their feeble ego's. That is because I am not made for them. I had ceased to be an equal companion to the weaker male Homosapien over 200 years ago. An embodiment of grace and true everlasting power, I was only suitable for only those of my kind; vampire.

And as a prime specimen of what the vampire species had to offer made his way up the VIP steps, I refocused on the task at hand.

Edward was as beautiful as all the women in Volterra's court had said. A shock of burnished amber flashed under the strobing lights as he ran a pale hand through it. His sunglasses firmly in place, it didn't seem to bother the two blondes hanging on his every word in his dark private booth. His blood-red eyes would surely put a damper on all the things he's planning on doing to them and all the things they are fantasizing about doing to him.

I could feel my brown contact lenses dissolving, which left only a small time frame to do what had to be done, to save my own life. Straightening my mini dress, I skillfully maneuver the crowd in sky-high heels, meant to accentuate my supernaturally sculpted legs. As I slink up the stairs towards him, I feel a fiery flutter in my empty chest as I got closer. The pulsing music overpowers the sound of my heels to the two club bunnies fawning under his arms, but not to him.

His head shoots up a little too fast to pass as human as I approach in front of him. I smirk, I've gotten his attention. Edward leans forward, out of the grasp of his would-be supper, taking in a shuddering breath. An animalistic growl emits from deep within his chest as I stare down at him not 3 feet away. The flutter in my bust makes an unexpected detour down south, unnerving yet enticing me. The children at his side finally notice my arrival, a snare on their overdrawn lips.

I level them each with a look reminiscent of a demon, the last remnants of my contact lenses give way to the venom in my eyes. "Leave," I say in a steely cold voice that would even frighten an equal. They glance at each other before they scurry away.

A deep sensual chuckle comes from his full lips as he takes off his Ray-Bans. His maroon eyes roam my body while his tall stature unfolds from the leather booth.

"Not a woman that shares I see," he trails off as he steps closer to me. He offers me his hand in a flourish. On anyone else it would be corny but the genuine chivalry shines through behind the devious glint in his eyes. " To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss…"

"Swan, Isabella Swan," I smile, taking his hand as he leads me to sit beside him.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful creature," he almost growls out. " A true beauty only enhanced by the artfulness of our mutual splendor," hinting at our supernatural nature.

"I'm Edward Masen and it truly is a pleasure to meet you. Though I am slightly shocked that our paths have not crossed before," his brows furrow as his eyes pierce my own.

Then I felt the telltale contact of a psychic ability attempting to invade my consciousness. In this case, Edwards' telepathy.

"Ah ah ah," I tsked at him. "You're going to have to try to fuck me the old-fashioned way. No cheating."

"You're a shield," he deduces correctly. His expression moves from conflicted to mistrust and finally to intrigued.

The mistrust I can understand. For my motives were completely and utterly insidious and to his downfall. But this is a kill or be killed world, and Aro had made it painfully clear.

Edward or me, and it wasn't going to be me.

* * *

"So tell me, Isabella, what brings you to my corner of the globe?" his rich voice sending waves of arousal through my body.

He lips attached to my neck, where my carotid artery once pulsed. His scent swarmed my senses. Even for a vampire his personal spice and aura sent my robust mind into a dizzy. The pleasurable tingle of his venom on my skin as he lapped at my neck sent my solid body into a shudder.

"Just a little errand to run," I said running my hand up his inner thigh, attempting to regain the upper hand. He was the errand and I couldn't fail. His answering growl as the back of my fingers grazed his rigid cock through his tight slacks, sent another shiver through my cold body.

_What the fuck is happening to you Isabella?! _My body has never reacted this way in all my 200+ years. I could feel throbbing between my legs that far surpassed my dalliances as a succubus or tryst with other vampires.

"Edward," I moan uncontrollably as his strong hand cups my right breast.

"Yes, my Bella?" his deep voice rumbles in my ear, teasingly. His hand moves to my neck with a grip so deliciously tight, it was meant to arouse; though he could take my head clean off. I see his sly smile as he turns my face to his. Edward's dark red eyes penetrate mine, unmistakable lust and want met my needy and wanton ruby reds. A match. A mating.

"Tell me what you want. I can't read your mind, love," he whispers against my lips, by his tone, he was clearly enjoying his little joke.

"Take me," I crash my lips against his with such force it would have surely killed a human. I couldn't control myself. This… man had gotten hold of me so quickly I can't wrap my brain around it. And at this moment I didn't want to understand it. I just wanted him inside me.

I felt a rumble deep within his chest as he held me to him. We stood abruptly, too fast for human eyes. Moving through the thick crowd, barely containing ourselves we made it through the door.

Edward's strong hand rested on the small of my back, leading me to a sexy black Mercedes Benz CLA 250 Coupe. I sank into the luxe passenger seat, watching him like prey through the windshield as he struggled to maintain human pace to get to the drivers' side. I giggle when he almost rips the door off to get inside. And I don't giggle.

Within seconds we're zooming through Seattle, his eyes never leaving me as I run my hand up my thighs, teasing him. He and I both know he won't crash, and his attention makes me all the more wet. I cock my right leg on the dashboard; the red ambient lighting throughout the car illuminates the length of my leg. How fitting. One hand on the steering wheel the other grazing my inner thigh, I see the sheer hunger in his eyes.

I moan as his index and middle finger slowly and torturously runs along the seam of my drenched panties, caressing my folds. I growl at his teasing and he chuckles. Anger tries to push through my need, I am not one to be played with. Before I can return the favor, the sleek sedan stops abruptly in front of a modern deserted highrise.

I am whisked at vampire speed up through the empty lobby and into an awaiting elevator. Edward is on me, everywhere. I can barely keep up. His lips descend on mind in a reverent kiss that sends shockwaves through my dead body and to my pussy. His sweet tongue maneuver into my mouth so slowly it drive me mad-caressing and licking. The elevator dings and I'm sped away to a room I can only assume is Edward's. Flung onto a king-size navy blue bed, an animalistic growl tears through his chest as he rips my little black dress from my hard but curvy body.

He throws the shred of fabric aside as his eyes roam my form in awe and reverence that I was not expecting nor have ever experienced. It makes feel me more vulnerable than I ever have since becoming what I am. To distract from this strange feeling, I strip him, seeking a dominance I usually possess in my sexual encounters. But it doesn't work. Cause I am met with hard porcelain skin, taut muscles and bronze dusting of hair that cover his chest and leads to the tent in his pants. He stalks over me like a predator on his hands and knees.

I am in the presence of more than a man and my body senses it. The urge to surrender confounds me and I don't even want to fight it.

The is desire clear as he stares into my eyes, taking my hard right nipple into his wet mouth. A raspy sigh escapes my lips, his left-hand gropes and squeezes my entire breast. The slight pain turns me on and he knows.

"So beautiful," he mummers against my chest as he switches. My back arches and I grip his silky hair. In lightning speed I am on my hands and knees; his cool tongue lavishes my clit with attention.

"Arghhh, EDWARD," I scream as his tongue moves from front to back, meticulously circling my puckered ass. My fingers grip and rip the duvet as he alternates between my wet pussy and tight sphincter. I'm transported to heaven when he inserts his thumb in my back passage and gives all his attention to my clit and entrance. Lavished with his steady tongue lashing, my wetness begins to drip down my thighs. My head burrows into the bed as I scream his name over and over.

I loud _smack_ is accompanied by the feel of Edward's hand falling on my left ass cheek. I rear up as my orgasm crashes over me.

"That's right. Cum for me my Bella," he moans behind me as another hard spank lands on my ass.

He flips me over and I can't help the gnarl that escapes me when I attack him. I have to feel him in me. His pants and my panties are gone in a millisecond as I push him onto the bed.

His hard cock stands at attention against my mound as I straddle him. Thick and long, the pre-venom smears just underneath my belly button. My index finger plays with the tip as I look at Edward beneath my lashes.

"Don't tease," he whispers as his large hands circle my small waist; he lifts me up onto him. My jaw drops as his length settled into my pussy, my very core. A fullness radiates from my sex to the top of my head to tips of my toes.

Stunned, I looked down at him. And the same anticipation and awareness pass between us. I felt his knees bend behind me as I braced myself on his chiseled chest. As I hovered over him Edward thrust up into me with a vengeance. The feel of his cock's insistent impaling left me drenched and creamy; the sounds echoing through the room. His hands devoted time to tug on my taut nipples and clit as his lower half plows upwards into my sensitive center as I desperately met his thrusts.

"Yes. Yes. YES," my voice raspy and pleading, begging for him to give me more. My pussy surrounding his sharp punishing pace.

"Oh FUCK, Isabella, you look so good taking my cock," my clit pulsating at his words.

A heavy burn begins to form in my belly, it wreaks havoc on my mind. I needed to cum or I'd go mad. Reaching back with my right hand, I began to knead and caress his firm balls, wanting him to feel my bliss too. To know how I felt in this moment.

In an instant, I was on my back with Edward over me, "Not yet," he said. His voice making my body hum. Our naked crystalline bodies intertwined and tangled; a sense of bliss settled over us. Not the possessive fucking of a few moments ago; this was sweet and fragile.

"So dazzling, so puzzling.." he purred as he buried himself into my glazed folds. My knees touching my ears, he set the pace. Melting and full, I grasped at his back as he prods so deep I would cry if I could.

His slow heated thrust became too blistering, too exquisite, too searing, too overpowering. Whimpering my name and I his, a euphoric warmth exploded within me, from my center to his. A triumphant sense of pleasure and belonging erupted in my mind. The walls that I had built even before I was this soulless thing came crumbling down. A mental openness I had never experienced intertwine with this sexual euphoria.

All plans of sabotage are forgotten as I peak and climax. I would let the Volturi imprison me as a member of their guard than turn this man into them. To seduce him into joining them. Aro had promised that he would not force my loyalty to him. If only I could get him a prize he'd always wanted. Edward. My Edward. _My mate._

A gasp echos from my mates lips as he pulls back to look into my sorrowful eyes. It is then that I realize that that weightlessness I had experienced just seconds ago was the melting away of my shield.

He had heard me.

In my exposed state, I showed him everything. My capture by Felix and the guard in the main rotunda of the Volturi Castle. Them starving me to the brink of desiccation in order to control me. Chelsea attempting to bond me to Aro and the Volturi but my shield stopping his plans. His promise to hunt me down and kill me unless I brought him Edward since he couldn't have me. News had gotten back to the Volturi that Edward had left the guidance of Carlisle and the Cullens. He was unattached and vulnerable. And I was sent out to seduce and capture him with Felix.

I broke down. Sobs wracking my body. I could not understand why this sense of dread of Edward turning from me because of my betrayal. I had only known him for such a short time, but it was better than any other time these past two centuries.

I cradled his face, " Could you ever forgive me for what I had intended to do. Could you ever love me the way that I already love you?"

Maybe it was selfish of me to ask such a thing so soon. With him still inside of me. But I had to know. He was my mate. I know that now. I had finally found him and I could not fathom losing my Edward.

His eyes searched my face as he caressed my cheek, my neck. He could kill me now but I didn't care. If not him then Aro, Caius, and Marcus when I refuse to help them.

His eyes linger on mine. "My Bella, my mate. I have waited for you for a 100 years. I loved you the moment I saw you."

Our lips collide and I am filled with divine happiness that I thought impossible in this godforsaken life.

"They will never hurt you again," He says so sincerely I want to weep. " I will kill them all myself"

I hold on to him as tight as I can. " You can't. I can't lose you."

"I won't. You won't. We have a whole eternity together."

"I'll ask Carlisle to redeem a rather large favor Aro owes him, to protect us. If not, I'll go to Italy to set that alcazar ablaze myself If I have to," his gravelly voice sighs into my ear.

"As long as we're together," I whisper against his lips.

"As long as we're together," Edwards said with such conviction I felt it deep within my soul he had just given me.

"Make love to me," I say as maroon eyes meet my ruby reds.

A match.

A mating.

A mate.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story. A short little one-shot. Hope you like it. I started at 6 pm and it's now 1 am lol. I had to finish it; once I started I couldn't stop. The end might seem a Lil unresolved but I think you could imagine your own happily ever after. Also not beta'd so sorry for any mishaps.

P.S: It's not that the sex was so good she changed abandoned the plan; it just so happens at that moment they both realized the connection, they are mates.

Also, the first line is from my favorite fanfic The Cullen Legacy by pattyrose; check it out.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight

Reviews would be great.

x LoveAves


End file.
